happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Stroke
Stroke (Derrame Cerebral en Latinoamérica y España) es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2. Sinopsis Luego de sobrevivir a un accidente donde literalmente hubo un choque cerebral, Polo y Swaby comienzan a tener visiones y a revivir recuerdos borrosos, mientras Lemmy y Aaron cuidan de ellos para que no se metan en más líos. Trama Polo se encuentra desayunando, cuando Lemmy y Aaron llaman a su puerta con la intención de hacer una carrera de trineos, así que Polo acepta, pero primero termina su desayuno. En la cima del Monte Nieva, Lemmy, Aaron y Polo se montan, rápidamente Lemmy toma el liderazgo y Polo queda atrás, pero se las arregla para alcanzar a ambos, sin embargo, iba tan rápido que no logró esquivar una roca que había en el camino e inevitablemente cae colina abajo, preocupando a Lemmy y Aaron. Swaby pasa escuchando música, debido al alto volumen de la música, no nota que Polo grita que se aleje y cae sobre Swaby, el golpe es tan fuerte que ambos se rompen la cabeza y se desmayan. Alarmados, Lemmy y Aaron los llevan al hospital más cercano, el cual desgraciadamente se encontraba a diez kilómetros del lugar. La escena cambia al hospital, donde Polo y Swaby están en un coma indefinido, el doctor Sean les explica que el golpe en la cabeza causó a ambos un derrame cerebral y tuvieron mucha suerte de haber salido vivos, mientras tanto, la cámara enfoca a Polo, quien ahora está bajo un sueño, donde aparece montando una ballena, la cual le dice: Tienes que recordar, sin embargo, Polo no entiende el significado de esa frase, lo siguiente es que la ballena desaparece y una ola gigante azota a Polo, haciendo que despierte, Aaron y Lemmy celebran por esto, pero que pasa con Swaby ahora? Luego de que los demás se van, Swaby comienza a agitarse, como si tuviese una pesadilla, pero no se muestra que es. Lemmy en el camino pregunta a Polo si ya está mejor, el sólo responde que lo último que recuerda de su sueño es que alguien le dijo: Tienes que recordar, como si quisiera advertirle de algo. Por la noche, Swaby tiene otra pesadilla que tampoco se muestra, sin embargo, esta vez despierta y con sus ojos cambiando a una forma horrenda y babeando un líquido extraño, cuando Treat, el conserje ve esto, trata de huir, pero Swaby lo ve y se lanza sobre el, le arranca el corazón, cansando su muerte y escapa, pero primero pone el cartel de "piso mojado" cerca de Treat. El doctor Sean lo descubre y va tras el, pero se resbala con la sangre de Treat y cae por la ventana, muriendo en la caída. Mientras que Lemmy y Aaron se despiden de Polo y este va a su casa a dormir un poco, Lemmy pregunta a Aaron si quiere montar de nuevo en trineo, antes de que Aaron respondiera es golpeado en la cabeza con una pala, Lemmy confundido, mira atrás, pero otro golpe con la pala lo deja K.O. A continuación se ve algo arrastrando sus cuerpos. Durante la nevada, Swaby vuelve a casa a dormir una siesta, pero luego de unos segundos, vuelve a tener otra pesadilla, esta vez si podemos ver lo que ocurre, Swaby se encuentra en un profundo vacío, de pronto una sombra aparece y toma control de Swaby, o más bien, de si mismo, finalmente despierta y olvida por completo que fue Swaby y regresa su memoria (aunque fisicamente sigue igual). A continuación, se encuentra en el sótano preparando una especie de portal, toma los ojos de Lemmy y el corazón de Aaron (ambos ya muertos), luego de eso abre una compuerta secreta donde Mime y The Mole están, Swaby le arranca los intestinos a Mime, y lo pone de nuevo donde estaba, Mole por otro lado también vuelve a ser encerrado, pero intacto. Con todos los ingredientes listos, usa el humo del caldero para enviar un mensaje. En otro mundo (en la dimensión de GM para ser más exacto) un par de seres reciben la señal de Swaby, quien dice He vuelto mientras ríe manáticamente, todos los presentes gritan de horror, Swaby viendo esto comienza a absorber el miedo de la gente. Sin embargo, cuando alguien llama a la puerta y se aproxima por la ventanilla del sótano, Swaby entra en pánico y lanza el caldero al suelo y rompe cualquier cosa que pueda delatarlo, de pronto Swaby mueve la cabeza, aparentemente recobrando el sentido, en eso va a la puerta y resulta ser Maily, quien vino a darle una carta de parte de Mellow, Swaby le da las gracias, la carta muestra una cuenta bancaria pendiente, Swaby preocupado, va al banco a pagar su deuda, después de un largo día, Swaby va al baño a cepillar sus dientes, justo cuando se va, su reflejo se queda, transformandose en una bestia, la pantalla se vuelve negra y la bestia ruge con furia (ahora sólo queda ver que pasará con Swaby después de esto). Mientras tanto, Polo está en casa sin poder dormir, aún en incógnita por su raro sueño, pero se interrumpe cuando le da hambre y va a la cocina, de pronto la perla que Lemmy le regaló en Tiby Game Out comienza a brillar. Moraleja "Memories are valuable, but also shady" (Los recuerdos son valiosos, pero también sombríos) Personajes Personajes Principales *Polo *Swaby (Debut de Ewige) *Krýo Thálassa (Debut/Sueño de Polo) Personajes Menores *Lemmy *Aaron *Sean *Mime *The Mole *Treat *Lyko (Cameo) *Maily *Mellow (En una estampilla) *Monstruo de las Tinieblas (Debut/Brevemente en el sueño de Polo) Personajes Muertos #'Treat:' Swaby le arranca el corazón. #'Sean:' Resbala con la sangre de Treat y cae por la ventana. #'Lemmy:' Pierde sus ojos y muere, aunque es más probable que muriera por el golpe con la pala. #'Aaron:' Muere de la misma forma que Treat. #'Lyko:' Aparece en el hospital con Sean, pero luego aparece muerto en un frasco gigante, se desconoce como murió. Heridos #'Polo y Swaby:' Los dos chocan entre si, causandoles un derrame cerebral y un coma temporal. #'Lemmy y Aaron:' Ambos son golpeados en la cabeza con la pala (si es que no los mató). #'Mime:' Swaby le arranca algunos intestinos. Carta de Título *La carta está dividida en dos partes: Por la izquierda vemos la mitad de Polo con sus ojos brillando (si miran bien, parece mar) y aparentemente triste y en el fondo, se ve un océano y una tormenta, mientras que por la derecha, vemos la mitad de Swaby con sus ojos negros y algo tétricos y babeando sangre y en el fondo se ve lo que parece ser Happy Tree Town hecha una ruina. Ambas mitades sujetan un cartel que dice "Stroke". *Según el director, la cosa donde Polo y Swaby están parados no es suelo, sino las verdaderas identidades de ambos. *El diseño de la carta se basa en el ambiente de un típico creepypasta. *Durante el sueño de Polo, se puede escuchar la música de la carta de título. *La música de la carta de título es la misma que la del episodio Rage Against the Will, pero con una diferencia: Al comienzo y al final se oyen dos rugidos con eco. Errores #Cuando Polo y Swaby se golpean, los auriculares de Swaby se rompen, pero en la siguiente escena, están intactos. #Durante el sueño de Polo, los colores de su bufanda se invierten. #A pesar de que vemos sangre cuando Lemmy y Aaron son golpeados con la pala, esta está limpia. #En el hospital cuando Treat aparece, la puerta tiene una ventanilla, pero anteriormente no la tenía. #Cuando se ve a Lemmy muerto, la marca de su torso desaparece. Censura *En España dismimuyeron ligeramente el fuerte crujido de cuando Polo y Swaby se golpean las primeras dos veces que se muestran, mientras que la tercera fue censurada. Curiosidades *Esta es la primera vez que Polo sobrevive a un accidente, normalmente muere en el acto. *Es la primera vez que Polo y Swaby protagonizan un episodio y sobreviven. *Es el tercer episodio regular cuyo título incluye sólo una palabra, después de Flocked y Lammynade, aunque sería el cuarto contando también el episodio irregular Pierrot. *Esta es la primera vez que un episodio se estrena primero en España y después en Latinoamérica. *Este es el último episodio en tener una moraleja, los episodios posteriores ya no tienen. *Al parecer ni Polo ni Swaby pueden recordar quienes eran realmente y por que están en una forma diferente. *A partir de este episodio Polo y Swaby utilizan vendajes en la cabeza, pero a diferencia de Swaby, este los tendra hasta No More Smash!. *En la carta de Maily es posible ver la cara de Mellow en una estampilla. *La dimensión de GM hace su debut, pero el personaje aún no aparece hasta la película. *Después de este episodio, Swaby pierde fuertemente participación en la serie, en la séptima temporada sólo aparece en seis episodios (tres de ellos un cameo y de espalda) y en los dos últimos episodios de la serie. *Este episodio a pesar de tener una tematica algo aterradora, no está catalogado como episodio de Halloween. **Aunque en Latinoamérica se estrenó en esa fecha. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *A pesar de tener su propia carta como todos los episodios, en el DVD oficial de la serie tiene una carta diferente, (como la que aparece más arriba), lo mismo ocurre con Zippin' on the Race, Mellon' of Dare, A Spell to Malice, Universal Conspiracy y A Thousand Treat. *El storyboard original del episodio era completamente diferente al originalen cuanto al accidente, en lugar de una montaña el accidente ocurría en casa de Bonnibel durante una fiesta Polo se peleaba con Sean y este lo empujaba por la escalera, llendo a parar a la cocina donde estaba Swaby y sería empujado hacia una cortadora de carne el cual abría su cabeza y le haría recordar todo. *Este episodio iba a ser para la séptima temporada, como el antepenultimo, pero se cambió con el fin de dejar en suspenso el asunto de Ewige. 'Referencias Culturales' *En el último sueño de Swaby, se pudo ver la sombra de lo que parecía ser una criatura mitológica llamada Tarasca. *En Latinoamérica en una escena Lemmy dice A DARLE ÁTOMOOOOS, haciendo referencia al "Hombre Radioactivo" de "Los Simpsons". *En la casa de Swaby se ve en una repisa un peluche de Pikachu. 'Continuidad' *La perla que Lemmy le da a Polo en Tiby Game Out reaparece en este episodio. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Sexta Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17